Frozen Tresses
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel all grew up together seeing one another every summer. everything is good for the three cousins till one day tragedy strikes in Arendelle and it is up to Ana and Rapunzel to fix it. starts many years before either movies events. Pairings Flynn/Rapunzel Elsa/Hans (possibly) Anna/Kristoff


A/n this is a crossover but also an AU (Alternate Universe) the plot lines of Frozen and Tangled will be tweaked to fit the makings of this story. If you do not agree that Rapunzel is their cousin please don't be rude about it. I utterly find it adorable myself. ^_^ So here we are.

* * *

"Elsa do the magic, Do the magic!" Three year old Anna and five year old Rapunzel chanted to the elder girl.

Elsa looked up from her book grinning widely, she loved seeing their happy faces when the room turned into a glistening winter wonderland before their young eyes. She put down her copy of, Bleak House and looked at them both, "Ready?" she asked.

Both nodded little toddler eyes wide with anticipation, Elsa smiled and started rubbing her fingers and hands together blue glitter flittering from them. Then a spurt of light flashed up into the air snow falling all around them. The younger girls squealed in excitement running and playing in the snow. It did not matter to them that outside was the hottest day of the year in Arendelle, all they cared about was the magic going on in the castle.

King Fritz of Arendelle heard the commotion from his office on the eastern wing and chuckled, when Elsa had been born they knew she was special, different from any other child, how it happened they weren't entirely sure but long as the other kingdoms did not find out, everything would be fine, granpabbie assured the royal couple.

Then hardly two years later his sister gave birth to a magical baby girl with the power to heal, but was told her powers were from a flower that the Queen consumed to live.

King Fritz decided to make sure everything was still alright, after all toddlers did know how to get themselves into trouble rather quickly, he got up returning his quill to his ink cartridge, the King walked into the corridor they were in.

He smiled as he seen they were, or at least trying, to ice skate. Anna was slipping and sliding on her bottom more than her feet, Rapunzel was tangled up in her knee length hair. Elsa how ever was managing just fine, she skated over grabbing their wrist and helping them up skating away with them, both girls extremely enchanted.

Elsa looked up and gasped, "Papa!" she grinned and ran over hugging him tightly. "Elsa!" He chuckled patting her head.

"Papa! Papa join us!" Anna squealed sliding across the floor causing the king to chuckle,"I have some work to do girls-"

"Come on Unca Fritz!" Rapunzel grinned. The king let out a hearty laugh, "I wish I could but I have plenty of preparation for the ball this evening."

All three girls let out a simultaneous "Awhhhhhh" sounds came causing the king to smile softly and kneel down, "Listen girls, after the ball, and before Rapunzel has to go home I shall try and join you lot in some fun eh?"

The three girls grinned widely and cheered as the King walked back.

"Hey,hey Elsa!" Anna said tugging on her sisters' arm.

"What, what Anna?" Elsa giggles slightly.

"I have a fun idea for us to...to do." She giggled between each word.

"And that is?" Rapunzel asked tilting her head to the side, hair falling in heaps by her side.

"Why don't we freeze nannies fanny!" She outburst then covered her mouth. Both the older girls looked at one another blankly then grinned, their Nanny Porcha wasn't the most pleasurable of persons.

"Lets do it!" They chanted slapping each others hands in a high five.

The three girls then snuck around the corner where Nanny Porcha was and hid just out of sight. The younger girls giggled as Elsa waited till just before Porcha sat down and froze her bottom to the chair. The Elder woman let out a yelp and jumped up with the chair frozen to her, "Princess Elsa!" She near screeched stomping after as the young Princess ran for her young life.

"THIS WAS NOT A GOOD IDEA ANNA!" Elsa yelled as the other two followed her running just as fast.

"I KNOW THAT NOW!" She said looking over her shoulder at the nearing nanny and screamed trying to go faster till she tripped knocking over both Elsa and Rapunzel.

Nanny Porsha then bent down picking all three up looking to Elsa, "You girls are in so much trouble when your father finds out!" And tossed them into Elsa and Anna's bed room.

All three girls shared a look of terror as they watched the door.

* * *

A/n I hope you lot like these little tots! :D Please leave me a Review to lemme know what'd you'd like to see them do next!


End file.
